Various types of cases have been proposed for storing vials, ampules, or other containers or receptacles of material. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 491,136; U.S. Pat. No. 505,222; U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,232; U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,235; U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,823; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,907; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,163; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,225. Each of these devices are relatively complicated in structure and manufacturing requirements. Many of the known devices while suitable for shipping purposes or other temporary packaging, do not provide sufficient protection, or are not made of durable materials sufficient to provide long term safe storage of the enclosed receptacles for extended periods of time. It has been found that cases made with cardboard or other paper based materials, are subject to damage from water, humidity, and other environmental changes which degrade the paper based materials over time.